


a night to remember

by colla_v0ce



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, I knew I forgot a tag........, I only had two tags I needed to put and I forgot half of them, M/M, Multi, the OC is just a plot device who literally doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colla_v0ce/pseuds/colla_v0ce
Summary: During a charity gala, Byakuya and Kyoko catch an alpha leering at Makoto. They're not happy about it.(Written fora requestatdanganronpa-omegaverse.tumblr.com)





	a night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Officially de-anoned as of April 11 2019.

That alpha had touched Makoto five times in the past three minutes.

Nothing inappropriate, oh no. The three of them - Byakuya, Kyoko, and Makoto - were at formal charity gala, where any hint of misconduct would be scrutinized by dozens of the country’s most important people. Byakuya and Kyoko had each received invitations for being outstanding in their respective careers, and Makoto was there as their shared plus one.

None of that stopped that alpha from placing a hand on Makoto’s arm, or tapping his shoulder, or any other multitude of little touches that could be passed off as friendly. Too ignorant to know who Makoto came to the gala with or too stupid to care; Byakuya didn’t know and didn’t care. If looks could kill, he’d be under arrest by now.

Knowing Makoto, he likely didn’t even register that alpha’s interest in him. That was just the kind of person he was - absolutely trusting, absolutely oblivious. Usually, Byakuya would be happy to trust in Makoto’s judgement, but something about the situation - maybe it was the alpha’s body language, or the way he stood so close to someone he only just met - raised alarm bells in his mind.

He kept an eye on them even as he made small talk with other people. He would _not_ cause a scene. That would be utterly unbecoming of him. And Makoto was oblivious, not helpless; Sakura had taught them all basic martial arts back in their school days. He could defend himself if it came to that.

(Byakuya hoped it wouldn’t come to that.)

A few polite words, and his newest acquaintance bid farewell to forge more new connections. At least Byakuya was getting some useful business cards out of this. A bit longer and they would all go home and Byakuya could make sure no one would ever mistake Makoto for being available again.

The next person to approach him was not a new potential business partner, but his girlfriend. “Don’t look, but there’s some alpha flirting with Makoto,” she murmured.

“So I’ve noticed.”

“And you haven’t done anything about it?” Kyoko raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s almost as if you don’t care if someone snatches our mate out from under our noses.”

Byakuya knew she was just trying to rile him up. She found amusement in it, because apparently he made it ‘too easy’. He let out a soft huff, and refused to let himself grow overly indignant.

“I just don’t think it’s necessary. Makoto can handle himself, and I certainly hope you wouldn’t think to suggest he’d willingly leave us.”

“Of course not. But have you seen the way that alpha looks at him?”

“How he looks at Makoto is none of my concern.” Indeed, for the past ten minutes Byakuya had been much more bothered by how he touched Makoto.

“That’s because you haven’t seen it properly. Turn around; do it slowly, or it’ll be obvious you’re spying on them. Come with me so it just looks like we’re moving someplace else to talk.”

Byakuya followed Kyoko as she meandered through the gala-goers. At the path and angle she chose, it was easy to catch the alpha’s expression - and, oh, did that make his blood boil. That alpha was looking at Makoto like he was a piece of meat, worth nothing more than a pretty face and a nice body. There was no affection or respect in those eyes, not for Makoto’s intellect or his personality. That alpha didn’t care for Makoto as a person, just as an opportunity to get laid.

“Do you see what I mean now?” Kyoko asked, softly enough that no one else would overhear. They stopped by one of the buffet tables, close enough that both Makoto and the alpha were in sight.

Byakuya let out a long exhale. “I do. But what do we do about it? We can’t cause a scene during a charity gala.”

Kyoko smiled and - oh, that smile meant she had a plan up her sleeve. “We won’t have to cause a scene. Follow me and watch.”

He trailed after her as she sashayed towards an unsuspecting Makoto. Kyoko didn’t sashay; she strode, she ran, she prowled, she didn’t _sashay_. Byakuya watched as she fluidly slid an arm around Makoto, before tilting his head up for a kiss. Byakuya caught the edge of a soft, loving smile before Makoto turned his head forwards again. Kyoko said something that was lost under the low chatter and music of the gala, but whatever it was, it caused the alpha's face to shift from smarmy confidence to nervousness.

Understanding Kyoko's plan, Byakuya also walked up to Makoto (he was _not_ sashaying) and placed a hand on his shoulder. He went for a forehead kiss instead, because the awkwardness of navigating their height difference for a proper kiss wasn’t the aura he wanted to project right now.

“Hi,” Makoto said, adoration in his eyes. Cute. Maybe Byakuya should have gone for a proper kiss after all.

“Having fun?” Byakuya asked.

Makoto brightened. “Yeah! I was just talking with Shion here–”

Byakuya looked up, only half-listening to Makoto’s cheery ramble on his conversation with - Shion, apparently? So the alpha had a name. Shion met his eyes; Byakuya had only seen him from afar, but he could still see that Shion had paled considerably.

_Ah,_ Byakuya thought. _So he does recognise at least one of us._

A quick glance over informed Byakuya that Kyoko was glaring at Shion, the same glare he had seen make hardened criminals flinch. The three of them must have been quite a sight: two angry alphas standing protectively over their cheerfully oblivious omega, staring down some stranger who had made the mistake of flirting with the wrong person.

Not that Byakuya felt bad for Shion. Anyone who leered at a stranger like Shion had leered at Makoto deserved all the ire they earned.

Another brief moment of fidgeting, and Shion stammered out a bad excuse and turned to leave. Byakuya sighed with relief, letting his hand fall from Makoto’s shoulder.

Kyoko turned to nuzzle the top of Makoto’s head. “Let’s go home,” she murmured.

“Huh?” Makoto blinked owlishly. “Isn’t there still… I dunno, important gala stuff?”

“All the raffles are done with. Right now, people are just taking the chance to make potentially useful connections.” Byakuya said. Truth be told, he ought to be making connections as well, but right now taking Makoto home seemed much more important.

“Well… If you’re sure.” Makoto said. Byakuya wrapped his arm around Makoto’s upper back, above where Kyoko’s arm was situated around his waist.

“Home it is, then.” Kyoko said.

(Later on, they made sure it was a night to remember.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please check out my Tumblr at [danganronpa-omegaverse](https://danganronpa-omegaverse.tumblr.com/) <3 I'm also currently looking for a second mod there!


End file.
